Frozenkit's Awakening (Part One)
by Lariahh
Summary: The newest member of AquariusClan is the daughter of Petalsnow and Juniperberry, her name is Frozenkit born with a sister Ivykit and a "twin" brother Snowkit. One day during a small nap, a ghostly tom challenges to accept a challenge that may change her life and the clans. Will she accept it or leave the ghostly tom to find a new kit to choose for this challenge?
1. Allegiances

AquariusClan

Leader: Stormstar – Dark gray tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Deputy: Willowfrost – Pale gray tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Whiskerfur – Black tom

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Warriors:

Darkfoot – Black tabby tom with amber eyes.

Appleheart – Dapple and white she-cat.

Apprentice: Shinepaw

Hawkclaw – White and brown tom.

Juniperberry – Long-haired white and ginger tom.

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Icefrost – White she-cat with pale gray paws and muzzle.

Longpelt – Tan tom.

Apprentice: Firepaw

Apprentices:

Berrypaw – Cream and white she-cat.

Shinepaw – Golden she-cat.

Nightpaw – Black and dark gray tom.

Honeypaw – Light brown tabby she-cat with golden paws.

Firepaw – Dark ginger tabby tom.

Queens:

Wingshine – Long-haired silver she-cat with green eyes. (Mother of Longpelt's kit: Stonekit; Gray tom.)

Petalsnow – Pinkish-red tabby she-cat (Mother of Juniperberry's kits: Ivykit; brown she-kit, Snowkit; white tom with silver paws, & Frozenkit; White she-kit with silver paws and belly.)

Elders:

Bouldertooth – Large dark gray tom with battle scarred face.

AriesClan

Leader: Yellowstar – Dark tan she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy: Stonefoot – Pale gray tom.

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Medicine Cat: Hollypelt – Light brown she-cat with jet black paws.

Warriors:

Roseleaf – Pale pink she-cat

Snaketooth – Golden tom

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Leafwhistle – Dark brown tabby she-cat

Pinetail – Cream colored tom.

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Sandpelt – Tan she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Flamepaw – Ginger tabby she-cat

Oakpaw – Brown and white tom

Shadepaw – Dark gray tabby tom with one white paw

Queens:

Leopardwing – Golden she-cat with black spots. (Mother of Snaketooth's kits; Viperkit; Red tabby tom, Foxkit; Red she-cat with fox-like tail and white paws.)

Elders:

None

Cats Outside Of Clans:

Bunny – Snow white rouge she-cat

Rouge – Tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

Fang – Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white belly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get off of my tail!" a loud squeak erupted from a den that was inside a large camp where a clan of wild forest cats lived together. Inside of the den a small white kit with silver paws and belly pushed a small male kit off of her tail. The two were what the clan decided to call the twin kits since both of them were white with silver paws even though the she-kit had a silver belly which was the only way the two could be told apart. "Sorry Frozenkit I was playing with Ivykit and Stonekit." The young tom mewed to his sister. Frozenkit fluffed her chest fur and licked her tail to clean it, "honestly Snowkit you need to watch where you topple over." Frozenkit's ice blue eyes were colder than her brothers since she was hot tempered at times while he was just playful. A pinkish-red tabby she-cat stood up from a moss nest and padded over to the bickering kits. "Frozenkit you're brother said he was sorry." She scolded calmly not raising her voice to high since neither kit was hurt.

"I know Petalsnow but still I should-"Petalsnow cut off the young kit "Should be playing along with your brother, sister, and friend." Frozenkit shook her head and stood up tall to face Petalsnow face to face, "mother I'll be an apprentice one day playing isn't everything." Petalsnow laughed at her daughters comment and licked her head. The queen explained that even though she'd be an apprentice one day it was still a good idea to play while she could because once she becomes a warrior there wouldn't be any time to play at all. Frozenkit still didn't want to play with her den mates; she felt that they were too hyper. "Where is Juniperberry?" Frozenkit mewed to her mother. Petalsnow shook her head and padded back to her nest with a yawn, "he is probably out on a patrol. He'll come see you three later now its nap time kits." Snowkit and Ivykit raced to their mother's side, as did Stonekit to his mother. Frozenkit slowly padded to the nest and curled up in a ball beside Snowkit and felt her body slowly falling asleep.

"Frozenkit opened her eyes to see a large meadow covered in a cold white blanket of winter snow. She padded toward the middle and sniffed the air. There was nothing around; it was like she was the only living creature in the whole forest. "Welcome to your dream kit." A voice whispered from behind Frozenkit. The young she-cat spun around quickly and stared at a ghostly looking silver tom with black stripes. "W-who are you…" Frozenkit felt her body shaking heavily, the tom standing in front of her was so big! His broad shoulders showed just how powerful his legs were and the battle scars across his sides proved he had been in many battles. "My name is Wolfstrike." He lowered his massive head to touch Frozenkit's nose but the kit backed away still shaking heavily. "What do you want Wolfstrike?" Frozenkit flexed her small claws in the snow emWhy am I not afraid anymore? He invaded my dream! /emWolfstrike slowly padded to the kit and sat down in front of her, his shaggy tail wrapped over his paws neatly. "Frozenkit, your clan will need you to overcome the coldest of obstacles, do you accept this responsibility?" What did this crazy old tom mean by her clan needed her to overcome the coldest of obstacles?"

"I don't know Wolfstrike, I'm just a kit." She mewed lightly. The silver tom sighed and stood up, "you sound like me when I was your age. Frozenkit just wait and see you'll understand what I mean soon. I must go now." With that Wolfstrike padded away into a mist that started forming around him. Frozenkit jumped up and watched in amazement, "wait how did you know my name?!" she called, but Wolfstrike was out of sight. The only thing she could see was a snow covered meadow. The silver kit sighed and licked her white paws, as she did the toms voice echoed through the whole sky. "I knew your name because I watch the land, while you watch the stars."

To Be Continued . . .

Sorry today was just a bad day for me so I didn't have any ideas to finish.


End file.
